Define Partner
by Rhonda Roo
Summary: One shot, looking more like a 2 now; Castle is sick and doesn't show up, Kate gets worried and goes to take care of him. She's dodging Josh because she's conflicted about their relationship and people are not helping any. Truly I suck at summaries so give it a read. Rated T just in case I get naughty but I seriously doubt it with this one.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Define Partner**

Summary: One-Shot, 2 at most; Season 3; Castle is sick and Kate takes care of him while trying not to see Josh, she is conflicted about her feelings all the while everyone in her life is reminding her just who has more of a place in her life between the two men.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters on Castle but if I add in characters then I do own them.

**Chapter One: Where's My Partner?**

Detective Beckett was sitting at her desk working on paperwork along with her partners Esposito and Ryan at their desks the only one missing was her partner, Castle. Esposito looked over. "Yo Becket where's your partner today?"

She looked up and then back down quickly because truth was she didn't know, so she answered quickly and quietly. "Who knows?"

Esposito looked up at Ryan and motioned his head toward Beckett who shook his head no so he sighed and got up and walked over then sat down in Castle's chair. "So did you and Castle get in a fight?"

"Not the last time I talked to him."

"And when was that?"

She sighed and threw her pen down then sat back and crossed her arms. "Are you writing a book? If your missing your boyfriend then call him you have his number otherwise I'm sure he'll turn up he always does."

Ryan moved his chair over by Beckett. "Now you know if he went away forever you would miss him, for example when he left for the summer then fall came and he wasn't back you were wrecked."

She didn't look at him but shook her head. "I wasn't wrecked I was mad I mean we found him at a crime scene and he didn't call."

Esposito looked at her and smiled. "Oh please Beckett you were pissed because he came back and didn't call you be honest."

She looked at them and then back down. "Both of you have work to do, am I correct?" Ryan moved back to his desk and Esposito shook his head but got up and walked back to his desk.

Suddenly Esposito's phone rang he picked it up. "Esposito." He covered the receiver. "We have one." He wrote down the address. He jumped up and then walked to Beckett's desk. "We have a DB here's the address?"

She nodded and got up then picked up her phone and was dialing as she walked. _"Hey Kate, its Alexis."_

"We have a murder and your dad didn't come in today so I was just wondering where he is."

"_He's sick Kate."_

"Oh I didn't know, he should have called me."

"_I'm sure he just didn't want to bother you."_

"Alexis he's my partner and best friend, I mean he looks out for me when I'm sick or something happens. Hey tell him I'll bring him some soup after work."

"_Okay Kate I'll tell him."_

Kate got to the crime scene and walked up to where Lanie and her partners were. Lanie looked at Kate. "Where's Castle?"

"I just talked to Alexis, apparently he's sick."

Esposito looked at Ryan. "Gee man, I would call you partner if I were sick."

Ryan looked at Esposito." I know man and I would do the same for you partner."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Well we aren't the average partners and since Alexis answered his cell I'm going to guess he was still asleep."

Lanie smiled. "Kate you can't argue the fact that usually you can't git rid of the guy and he sits there and watches you while you do paperwork then one day he just doesn't show up but doesn't even have anyone let you know he's sick."

Kate turned around. "Let me know when you get something usable on this. By the way I told Alexis that I would bring him some soup after work would anyone like to go with me?"

Esposito shook his head. "You go take care of your partner Beckett."

She smiled. "You know what I'm going to go right now just to get away from you guys for a while and I'll meet you at the precinct in bit."

She stopped by the café picked up a large container of chicken noodle soup, a half loaf bread and then she stopped by a small grocery and picked up a 6-pack cans of soda. She stopped at her place and changed into a NYPD t-shirt and yoga pants with flip flops then put some work clothes in a bag to put in her car plus extra clothes just in case something happened that she needed them. Then she headed to Castle's loft.

Alexis and Martha were sitting at the counter talking when Martha looked at Alexis. "Is your dad feeling any better?"

"He isn't up yet?"

"Did you tell him that Detective Beckett is coming by later?"

"Yes and he just rolled over and went back to sleep, I don't know if he's super sick or sick and depressed but I'm worried about him Gram."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Martha started toward the door. "Are you expecting anyone?"

"Not for several hours."

She opened the door to Kate Beckett whose arms were full of just everything. "Detective Beckett please come in, we thought you were coming later. Let me help you with all of that."

"Please Martha, call me Kate. I was worried about Rick and the guys are digging into the murder we just got so I took some time to stop and check on my partner, not that you and Alexis can't care for him but I was worried and well we are partners and friends."

Alexis smiled. "You don't have to explain to us why you're here Detective Beckett."

She smiled at the girl as she went around the counter to open the bag. "Alexis when you're working with Lanie then my title is appropriate but here please call me Kate, I mean your dad is my best friend."

Alexis smiled. "Okay Kate thanks." She looked at her watch. Speaking of Dr. Parish I need to get changed and get ready to leave unless you need me to stay."

Kate smiled. "No you go on and let her know I'll try be back unless he needs me to stay, I just wanted to check on him and bring him something to eat. Like I said I know you two can take care of him but I worry."

Martha put her hand on Kate's arm. "And when you're sick he's the same way darling so we understand." She looked at Alexis. "You go on and we'll take care of your dad." She looked at Kate. "So something smells good what did you bring for Richard?"

"I brought enough for you too Martha, I went to that café he likes so much close to my apartment and picked up that chicken noodle soup he got for me when I was sick and some bread. I also picked up some soda for his stomach just in case there wasn't any in the house." She started toward the office. "Do you mind if I go on in and wake him up and talk to him before I fix him something to eat, I don't want to barge in without permission."

Martha smiled. "Go on, he'll be thrilled to see you."

Kate walked in the bedroom and saw him laying almost in the middle of the bed on his back, the sheet had slipped down close to his waist, and he had no shirt on. She slipped her shoes off then sat down on the bed beside facing him. "Castle wake up."

He opened his eyes just a little bit. "Kate?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"What are you doing here?"

"You're sick so I came to check on you. Is it your stomach or what?"

"Yes and my head is hurting really bad."

"I can call your doctor and take you if you want to go."

"No, I just need to sleep."

"You need to eat something and I brought you some of that really good soup you brought for me when I got sick."

He squinted at her, she could tell it took him a lot to look at her. "Thank you Kate." She leaned down and kissed his forward she was trying to see if he had a fever and show him she cared. She pulled back and smiled.

"I'm going to get your soup." She put her hand on his but he moved his hand, she frowned but then she got up and went out to the kitchen leaving her flip flops on his bedroom floor. She got to the kitchen and saw Martha had brewed coffee. "Something smells good, mind if I have a cup?"

"Please darling help yourself." She looked toward Kate's bare feet and smiled.

Kate smiled. "Sorry I'm kind of making myself comfortable here."

Martha waved her hand around. "Well why not? I mean you are Richard's best friend, its funny when he talks about you because he refers to you as the lookie no touchy friend."

Kate looked at Martha and frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Simple you have a boyfriend so he can look at you all he wants but he can't touch you."

She laughed. "Oh Martha now I know where he got his over active imagination." She got a tray and then started assembling the bowl and everything dishing his soup and got a glass for his soda then got a straw. "Hey Martha did anyone take his temperature this morning?"

"No darling but I can get the thermometer."

She put her hand out. "Don't get up Martha, I know where he keeps it."

She smiled. "Do you realize you assembled everything and never asked for my help once? You know where everything is kept in our loft."

"Well Martha I'm here almost as much as I'm at home"

"Can I ask you something Kate?"

"How often do you go to your boyfriend's home? Do you wait on yourself in his home or does he wait on himself in your home? And one final question how is Richard in your home?"

Kate sat down at the table with her coffee. "I don't really go to Josh's at all I mean if we are together then it's late and he stops by my place. We order in and he doesn't really know where anything is at my place. But sure I mean Rick knows where everything is at my place, he probably knows which drawer is my underwear drawer." She shrugged. "I mean I know which one is his but that was because I had to borrow a pair of boxers and a t-shirt once when I got dirt on my clothes here once."

Martha stood up. "Well I'm going upstairs and I'll leave you to Richard for just a while if you need me you know where to find me. I'll be back down before you leave darling and if you need to find anything just call for me."

Kate smiled. "But you know I won't because I know where everything is." She picked up the tray and headed into the bedroom then put the tray on his bedside table. "Rick hey I need to take your temperature." He squinted again and then opened his mouth without arguing. She looked at it but didn't say anything. She leaned over and started to lift him, but he gave her a funny look and she smiled. "I'm trying to help you sit up Rick so you can eat."

He tried to help but he frowned. "I can't sit up."

She stood and moved to the other side of the bed then got behind him, put her hands under his arms and pulled him up on the pillows in more of a sitting position. "Now there you go, you're sitting." She walked around and sat down in her previous spot the picked up the bowl and put some soup on the spoon and lifted it to his mouth. She laughed at his look. "Yes I'm feeding you and you are going to eat this bowl of soup." After he ate his soup, ate ½ the piece of bread and drank the soda then took the fever reducer with some water she put him back down in the bed and covered him up to get more sleep.

When she went back out to load the dishes in the dishwasher and put the leftovers in the refrigerator her phone rang. "Hey Espo."

"_What's up with our guy?"_

"He's really sick Espo I'm worried about him, I've got my laptop with me, do you think you could send me something on the case that I could do here?"

"_So you're not coming back?"_

"I'm just not comfortable leaving him right now I mean his mother is here but I would just sit there and worry about him."

"_Of course you would I mean it's just natural."_

"He's my partner Espo don't read anything in to it."

"_Okay yes I'll talk to Montgomery and have Ryan email you some stuff to check into while you're watching over our partner."_

"Thanks Espo." She got her laptop and made herself comfortable on the couch in his office so she could be close to him. She looked down when her phone rang and saw Josh's number. "Beckett."

"_Hey Kate."_

"Did you want something?"

"_How about dinner tonight?"_

"I can't we caught a case today and it looks like this one is a tough one so how about I call you when we get a break?"

"_Or I can stop by?"_

"I don't really have time to talk when I'm working you know that, I'll call when I catch a break. So I need to get back to it, I'll talk to you soon bye." She put her phone down and looked in the room at Castle, he was still sleeping.

Martha Rogers walked into her son's office and saw Kate asleep on his office couch she had put her laptop on the floor and was laying stretched out on the couch. She smiled, how this sweet woman could not realize the feelings she had for one man ran so deep when she gave up one day to come to his home and take care of him until she was exhausted. Martha had been upstairs for several hours napping herself, she took a blanket that her son kept in the office and covered Kate up then left the room after peaking in to check on him.

Alexis walked in and saw her grandmother sitting at the table and smiled. "What time did Kate leave?"

"She didn't, she's asleep in your dad's office on the couch. I guess she went in there to keep an eye on him and fell asleep. You know I got no sleep last night with him being ill so I went upstairs to nap since she was here to watch over him."

Alexis went in the office and shook Kate. "Hey Kate wake up."

She opened her eyes and smiled. "I must have fallen asleep what time is it?"

"It's almost 6:30, I was just about to order some dinner how about you eat with us before you go home? We really appreciate you taking care of dad today."

Kate smiled. "Sure I would love that, I just need to get up and run to the restroom and then check on your dad. Plus I need to feed him some dinner."

Alexis looked at Kate. "Are you feeding dad, really Kate?"

"He's very weak and he can't do it for himself."

Alexis smiled. "Sometimes I don't know what he would do without you Kate."

She smiled. "He has you and Martha, I just complicate his life so basically without me he would have less stress." She got up and headed into his bedroom to use his restroom. Once she came out she check his head and noticed his fever was down.

Kate went out to the kitchen. "His fever is down some so I'm going to fix him a tray, Alexis since you're home do you want to feed him? I don't want you to feel pushed out or anything."

Alexis smiled. "No you go on, that's your area of expertise."

Kate fixed his tray and both women watched as she moved comfortably around the kitchen as Martha had earlier. Alexis looked at Kate and smiled, she looked over at the women. "Okay just stop I know okay, it's like my home here but look how long we've been friends." She headed into his room, set the tray down then sat down to help him sit up. "Come on Rick sit up and eat more soup so you can get well, we have a murder and I need my partner back at work."

"Thank you Kate."

"Oh don't thank me partner just get well and come back to help me with this murder, I sat there this morning with no coffee and no partner. I was worried sick and no one told me you were ill, don't do it again."

He opened his eyes but he saw her smiling. "I promise." He ate the soup, the bread and drank all of the soda. She left with the tray then came back with more pills for his fever and water then put the bottle of water on the bedside table. Then she helped him lay back down and covered him up. After she got him settled she leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Go back to sleep Rick and get well."

_**Earlier at the precinct**_

Esposito and Ryan were working when Esposito cleared his throat and whispered. "Look who happens to be coming our way, get ready to lie." When Josh got up to Esposito's desk he looked up. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Kate, she said she was swamped and couldn't have dinner tonight."

"She most likely told you not to come here either, am I right?"

"Yes but I'm sure she didn't mean it, I thought I would come and surprise her. I knew if I showed up she would go."

Ryan smiled. "If she says she's too busy to go then she means it, Beckett doesn't say anything unless she means it."

"So where is she?"

Esposito looked up at him. "She's running down some evidence but I'm not sure exactly where she is right now but I'll tell her stopped by when she comes in."

He nodded. "I'll just meet her at her place tonight."

_**At the loft**_

Kate was sitting at the table with Martha and Alexis when her phone rang, she looked at caller id. "Hey Espo what are you still doing at work?"

"_I'm on my way home I wanted to warn you before you got home, Josh stopped by and he said he was going to come to your place tonight."_

"I told him not to come there or stop at my place. Thanks Espo I'll see you in the morning." She hung up and looked at the women sitting there. "I need to ask a big favor of both of you."

Martha smiled. "You took care of Richard today, anything darling."

"I need to stay here tonight."

Alexis smiled. "Sure after dinner we can pop some popcorn and watch a movie then you can just use the same room you used before when you stayed here."

"Thanks I appreciate it."

Martha looked at her. "Can I ask why you need to stay?"

"Sure Martha, I told my boyfriend not to come over tonight and he told the guys he was. I need time to think and he's being clingy lately kind of smothering me and just not listening to me. I told him not to go to the precinct and he did then went to my home without being invited. Castle told me one time this would always be my safe place."

Martha smiled. "As it should be and he would always want you to feel safe in our home."

Kate smiled. "Thank you."

Alexis stood up at the door bell. "That's dinner so if the two of you will get out plates then I'll get dinner and we can eat."

Late that night Alexis got up to get a drink, everyone had been asleep for hours. She thought she would stop by her dad room to check on him. So Alexis walked quietly in his room and she smiled when she got inside the door, Kate was sleeping beside her dad with her hand on her dad's chest like she was holding on him to keep him safe.

_**Early the next morning**_

Alexis and Martha came downstairs they had peaked in the guest room and found the bed made when they knew that Kate started out sleeping in there. They arrived in the kitchen to see coffee already made and a note from Kate.

_ Martha and Alexis,_

_ Thank you for letting me stay last night but I had to get to work early to make up for leaving yesterday. Please tell Castle to stay home today if he is still not feeling well but if he feels like it I would love to have him at work._

_Love,_

_Kate_

Suddenly they heard Castle's voice. "Do I smell coffee?"

Alexis smiled. "Wow you look much better today dad and yes you do. Kate made the coffee before she left she must have taken a cup with her."

He looked at them. "What was Kate doing here?"

Martha looked at him. "Darling Kate was here most of the day yesterday until this morning taking care of you while you were sick."

He smiled. "I thought I was dreaming of Kate yesterday."

Alexis smiled. "No you weren't and if you were dreaming that Kate was sleeping in your bed last night that happened too, she started out in the guest room but I came downstairs and she was on top of your covers with her hand on your chest. She was worried about you dad."

Martha cut in. "She brought your favorite soup from that one café you like, bread and that soda you buy when your stomach is upset. She took your temperature, took a nap in your office on the couch to be close to you and stayed here to dodge that overbearing boyfriend of hers."

He poured a cup of coffee and headed for his room. "I need to get ready to the precinct but before I have a call to make."

**TBC**

Review... I know things didn't happen with Kate and Josh like this on the show, this is my story because I don't like Josh :)


	2. What I Want

**Title: Define Partner**

Summary: Castle was sick so Kate went to take care of him, at this point she is still with Josh but dodging him. She even spent the night at Castle's loft explaining to Martha and Alexis that Josh was being too clingy and smothering when she needed to think things over. She knows what she wants but how to be sure it's for the best. She gets the best advice from a surprise source in this chapter

Disclaimer: Chapter One

**Chapter Two: What I Want**

Kate walked into the precinct and first saw a huge bouquet of wildflowers on her desk but it wasn't just some bouquet you would find just being delivered on an average day, this one looked specialty. The next thing she saw were Ryan and Esposito looking at her smiling. "Okay guys, tell me you didn't read the card already."

Ryan smiled. "No we figure you'll tell us how much pleading Dr. Motorcycle boy is doing because you didn't tell him where you really were yesterday and we didn't either. What did he say when you got home?"

"I stayed at the loft last night so I haven't been home yet, I was mad because he was showing up uninvited. I explained the situation to Martha and Alexis so they invited me to use the guest room, plus I needed to check on Castle this morning anyway."

Esposito looked up. "How is he today?"

He was asleep when I left but he ate soup yesterday, I don't know if he'll be in today or not but I'll call and check on him later." She went and got coffee in the break room then came back and took out the card.

'_Thank you for taking care of me, you're the best.'_

_Love, Castle_

She smiled and put the car back in the envelope then looked back at the guys. "They are a thank you from Castle for taking care of him while he was so sick."

Ryan looked at Esposito and grinned. "Remember when you had strep and I picked up your meds? You never sent me flowers I guess according to the guidelines of just partners then you owe me some."

Esposito nodded. "I went and not only got your meds when you got that hit on the head but I picked up Jenny from work and dropped her off. I figure you owe me two for that, I mean we are just partners."

Kate smiled. "I get it okay, knock it off and for the record we aren't just partners I really care about Rick, he's my best friend you dingbats."

Suddenly she heard a voice behind her. "Is that why you didn't come home last night because you were with him?"

She turned around at the sound of Josh's voice. "Let's go to the break room." They walked in and she closed the door. "Listen you had to know eventually, yes I've grown very fond of Rick and his family but he got really sick yesterday. I went to check on him so his mother offered me the guest room since I was tired, I've known them for years. How did you get a key to my place anyway?"

"Did he send the flowers?"

"Yes to thank me for checking on him and being a great partner, friend and well you know just taking care of him. We are partners if I were sick he would do the same for me, he has in the past. Why are you even here? And you didn't answer my question, how did you get my key?"

"You had a spare hanging on a hook and I took it for when I needed it, good thing I had it too since you didn't bother to come home last night."

"That was my home and you weren't invited to stay there, you just assumed you would go there to back me into a corner to talk. What happened to you working all kinds of shifts and flying all over the world? I mean at one time you're way too busy for me and now suddenly I can't shake you just because my best friend gets sick you decide to stalk me. I don't do clingy very well, sometimes I need my space. I had that key made for Rick anyway just in case of emergencies, I want it back right now." She put her hand out.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

She looked down and back up. "I think in light of recent events that would be best, we are just too different and want different things. I won't lie to you Josh, my partner being so sick yesterday made me do some thinking and I just think I need to be single right now."

He nodded. "You're in love with him." Not a question but a statement.

"No, but I need to think about what I feel and I can't do that unless I'm free to think about it but I need someone that respects my choices, my space and my requests."

He turned around and put his hand on the door knob. "Okay I'll go but when you regret this don't come running back to me."

She left the break room and saw him heading to the elevator, he didn't hear her but her partners did. "Arrogant jackass thinks he's a gift to women." Then she turned around. "So guys what do we have?"

Esposito held up her phone. "You have a missed call from our sick partner and then we'll show you what we have on the board while you were playing nurse."

Kate stuck her tongue out at Esposito as they walked by her desk laughing. She picked up her phone and dialed. _"Castle."_

"Hey it's Kate, thanks for the flowers but totally not necessary as beautiful as they may be. How are you feeling?"

"_I'm not 100% but I'm better, I thought I would come in a bit later. I was going to come in earlier then I got to writing and I almost have a chapter done so when I finish I can come in if you want me to."_

"If you feel like it yes, we didn't get to talk much yesterday. So let me guess Rook gets sick and Nikki nurses him back to health?"

"_Yes but in my version Nikki was totally naughty nurse, not the caring hands of Detective Beckett just looking out for her partner."_

"Oh you're funny, okay you figured me out but anyway the other nurse is for later when you're not too sick to sit up and enjoy my presence. We'll explore that one at another time, which does not give you permission to get sick again."

"_Plus you do have a boyfriend, which kind of puts a damper on naughty nurse Beckett taking care of me anytime soon." _She could hear his laughter through the phone.

"Not anymore but we'll talk about that later, right now I have a very amused audience."

"_Okay bye Kate."_

"See you later Rick." She hung up and the guys were looking at her then Ryan smiled.

"See you later Rick." He said in a mocking tone."

She smiled. "Does everyone forget I wear a gun?"

Esposito pointed up at the murder board. "This is Junior Dylan and he was killed at 4th and Fredrick yesterday morning around 4 a.m. but not found until 10:00 when the kitchen cleaning crew from the café at the corner was dumping trash in the back."

Ryan moved to the next photo. "Junior really had no reason for being in that alley but he had some really interesting tools that were found a few feet from his body, like they were knocked out of his hand."

Kate nodded. "So how was he killed?"

Esposito nodded. "He was hit with a car, ouch that had to hurt."

Kate looked up at the board. "Do we know anything about the car?"

Ryan smiled. "It was moving at the time of impact."

She laughed. "Oh you're a comedian." She looked down as her phone rang and saw Castle's name. "Hey Castle, how's the chapter coming?"

"_I'm done, I thought I might come in for a while but you left your overnight bag here and I wondered if you wanted me to bring it."_

"You know what just leave it there and I'll get it tonight."

"_Well, I'll see you soon then Detective." _She heard the phone disconnect and hung up.

She looked at the guys then rolled her eyes. "What now?"

Esposito smiled. "How is he?"

"He's better and done with the chapter he was working on this morning, he'll be here soon. She looked back at the board, so beside the car was moving do we know anything else?"

Esposito smiled. "As soon as CSU gets back to us they might have something, we got some tire treads. So no family to call, this guy was just out in the wind?"

Kate looked at the guys. "No girlfriend or anything, no one to miss him? Did anyone look into the café and make sure he hadn't been there or know anyone there?"

Ryan nodded. "Yes and the owner said it was a slow day for them so she would have remembered, that's why the trash was not taken out the night before. She said they closed up early and she forgot to take it out, one of the guys came in the next morning and reminded her that she forgot. They were getting the kitchen ready and a couple of them went to take it out and found this guy."

She got up and walked around. "No camera or traffic cam?"

"We looked at it, nothing aiming at that alley." Esposito shook his head.

Castle walked in and they looked at his full hands, Ryan smiled. "Are you feeding an army Castle?"

He smiled. "I know you have a case so I thought I would bring some munchies, I'll just put these in the break room."

Kate followed him. "You look much better than yesterday."

He smiled. "I owe you a big thanks for taking care of me, maybe I can help you out on this case and pay you back."

"We're partners Castle but if you're up for it when this case is over I would like to sit and talk for a while."

He smiled. "Sure I'm up for it, I'm much better."

They went to the murder board and Castle looked at the picture. "That's your victim? I've seen him before."

Ryan came over with a donut in his hand. "Where because we are getting nowhere on this one."

"Sure, I've seen him coming out of the office when I've been down meeting with Paula, let me text his picture to Paula and see if she can help us."

Kate sat on the desk and looked at Castle. "How many offices are in that building?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, maybe six or seven. There are three other agents, a couple of accountants and maybe one or two others I don't know. Possibly a photographer?"

Esposito laughed. "We know how you try and stay clear of the photographers."

Castle laughed. "I try but it doesn't always happen, one got me coming out of the donut shop this morning. I mean really what headline can they put with that one?"

Ryan smiled. "Richard Castle buys donuts who could they be for?"

Beckett laughed. "Oh I'm sure the press could put a better spin on it than that." She looked at Castle. "Nothing from Paula yet?"

"No sorry but it won't take long, she'll see something from me and look at it immediately getting worried about one of her paydays."

Ryan looked at Castle. "So man do you remember anything about yesterday?"

"Not really, everything I know I got from my mother and Alexis. I don't even know how sick I was really."

Beckett bit on her bottom lip and then looked at him. "You've been sick for more than a day actually that's why I came over there, I thought you were avoiding coming here so I called you to tell you we had a body. Alexis told me you had been sick, I stopped by with soup but you couldn't even sit up so I stayed."

He nodded. "Well Alexis was going to take me to the hospital so I'm thankful you came." His phone beeped and he looked down. "Text from Paula, she says hello Beckett and your guy is a photographer in the building so Stan will let us in the office. She says he's scum paparazzi which is Paula speak for there are going to many suspects. She said he was the office downstairs from her in suite 2A."

Beckett stood up. "Let's go Castle. We'll go to his office and I'll text you this guy's info we find in the office so you can get on anything else since we found nothing else on him."

When they got in the car she looked over at him. "We'll talk about everything when the case is over but I just need to tell you something real quick Castle. I broke up with Josh, he was jealous of our partnership and you are always going to be in my life so a choice had to be made."

"Oh Beckett, no you shouldn't have to choose between me and someone you love."

She looked over at him and smiled then looked back at the road. "Really when I look at the big picture of my future and who is there I have to think about who I love as family and I see the boys, Lanie, Martha, Alexis, you and of course my dad. But I don't see Josh in that future plus he accused me of sleeping with you."

"Oh that's just not true." Thinking in his mind he wished it was.

"Well in a way it is, just not the sex part. I got worried about you last night and the guest room was so far from you. I came downstairs and laid down on your covers and just put my hand on your chest so I could feel you breathing. I didn't mean anything by it and I know we're just partners but if something happened to you on my watch I would just feel terrible, you're my best friend Castle."

He smiled. "Relax Beckett, its fine and I appreciate everything you did for me. Trust me I've never had a wife that would take care of me as well as you would. Let's solve this case and then we'll talk, not a big deal Beckett. Except your break up from Josh, that's a bit of a big deal."

She got out of the car and looked at him. "That's been coming for a while now, so me sleeping in your bed with you is a bigger deal than that."

He shook his head as they walked to the sidewalk. "I finally get you in bed and I don't remember it. I guess that's my stupid luck."

She leaned into him. "You never know Castle, I might be there again and I can guarantee you'll remember it."

**TBC**

Just for that ending and no answer from Castle, admit it you guys hate me just a little right now that's okay…. Next chapter I'll make up for it.


	3. Calling The Shots

**Title: Define Partner**

Summary: They are all working on a case, Castle is feeling better and back at the 12th precinct. While working on the case there might a surprise or two emerge. As usual there will be some drama but you know me, I hate chapter after chapter of angst… not happening. Beginning with this chapter or next the rating will move to "M"

Disclaimer: Chapter One

**Chapter Three: Calling The Shots**

Castle and Beckett arrived at the office building where Paula had her office and this photographer worked out of. They entered building and immediately they saw Paula talking to a tall man with salt and pepper hair. Castle smiled as they approached Paula and the other man. "Stan the man, hey long time no see."

They both turned around and the man put his hand out. "Richard, how are you doing stranger?"

Castle smiled as he shook hands with him. "Stan this is Detective Kate Beckett, she needs to talk to you."

Paula smiled. "Richard you're looking good for a man that was claiming to die a couple of days ago." She reached up and kissed him on the cheek, then she turned to Kate. "Detective Beckett, so great to see you again, I needed to call you anyway. We have some books here that Richard signed and the people they go to want you to sign them too."

Kate smiled. "That's flattering Paula but that honor should be for Castle, I didn't write the books."

Paula shrugged. "He already said okay to adding your signature, of course he could barely sit up at the time and swore he was going to die."

Castle spoke up. "The books are for a writing class at NYU, please sign them Kate."

She nodded. "Okay Paula, I'll be glad to once we get finished here."

Paula smiled. "You're so sweet, now I know why Richard loves you so much and writes so many love letters to you."

Castle and Stan laughed at Kate's red face, Castle commented. "Paula you need to get your filter fixed. Don't call my books love letters to Beckett."

Stan laughed. "Well we all saw the look on your face when she walked into the book launch party of Heat Wave, actually I have a picture of it somewhere."

Castle smiled. "Stan behave, you know you two deserve each other. Now Detective Beckett needs to talk to you about someone that has an office in this building, he was murdered yesterday."

Stan nodded and pointed. "Let's go to my office, Paula I'll let you know when they are done here." They watched as Paula walked away. "So Detective I believe I've seen everyone here today at least once except for Junior."

She nodded. "Junior Dylan was found yesterday morning in an alley. Can we get in to see his office?"

"I don't see why not, it's not a conflict because he promised me he would never take pictures of Richard, his daughter or you."

"Why did he make this deal?"

"He was kicked out of his other office building and the day he came to see me about renting a space here, Richard and Alexis were here talking to Paula. He saw him and said something about a big payday, he said if he could get one of the two of you together that would be his moment. I refused to rent to him unless he signed an agreement not to photograph any of you three, I can have a copy made of that if you want."

She smiled and nodded. "Yes I would like to have that plus his office lease agreement. If you have anything else on him like complaints or just anything we need that also. Can we see his office?"

Stan picked up a set of keys. "Sure no problem Detective Beckett and I'll have my assistant get that paperwork together for you. I have to go see to another building but just lock it when you're done and give the key to either Paula or Molly my assistant."

Castle shook his hand again. "Thanks so much Stan, if you hear anything call me or Detective Beckett."

"Sure Richard, no problem. It was nice to have finally meet you officially Detective Beckett."

"You too Stan and thanks for your help."

They found Junior's office and let themselves in and after putting on gloves they started looking around. Paula stuck her head in the door. "Hey I have to run out so I'm leaving the books with Molly, just take them and I'll pick them up at Richard's on my way home tonight. Thanks for signing them Detective Beckett."

"Paula, you can call me Kate you know."

"Thanks again Kate, now don't the two of you get to making out in here and forget what you're supposed to be doing."

Castle smiled. "Out Paula, you need to go somewhere remember?" They heard her laugh as she walked out.

Kate looked at Castle. "So how long has she been referring to your books as love letters to me?"

He shrugged. "She said that the night of our Heat Wave launch, it's just Paula and she has no apparent filter to keep her from saying certain things. She got a chapter in Storm Fall and she reminded me that she got one stinking chapter and you got books."

Kate was looking through files and never looked at Castle. "So you slept with Paula?"

"No, she's my agent and friend but we would kill each other if we tried to have a relationship. She just likes to pick on me about you, it's no big deal."

Beckett nodded. "I love your books Castle." They were silent while they worked on searching until Kate found a picture she needed to show him. "Hey Castle, who is this man with you mother?"

He walked over and looked at the picture. "Oh that's Tyler Strong which I assume that's not his real name, he's one of her former acting students. That was the night of a movie premiere that Tyler was in, he wanted mother to go with him. She helped him get the audition, ran lines with him in the studio and he just wanted to say thank you."

She held it up. "They look closer than teacher and student." She hoped that Castle wasn't hurt by this.

He laughed. "My mom the cougar, who knew?"

"That means we'll have to call them in for a conversation."

He nodded. "Okay, you can call her when we get back and one of the guys can call him. I probably need to stay out of those interviews to keep from conflict." He pulled up a picture. "Well what do we have here? Gina with the new assistant in Black Pawn's office, they look rather chummy and according to the date we were still together when this was taken."

She patted his arm. "I'm sorry Castle."

"Not the first time this has happened, it doesn't bother me it would only bother me if you did it to me. But since we are just friends I guess it won't."

They started picking up pictures and putting them in a box. Kate grabbed his date book and calendar from his desk. She took his laptop and some other files out of his drawer and then walked to the door. After stopping in to see Molly to get the papers, books and return the key they left. They walked back in the station with their boxes, she had left the books in her car. Ryan looked up when they walked in. "Hey we'll meet you in the conference room to go through that stuff. I guess the two of you found enough to sort through?"

Kate nodded. "Yes and some things I wish we hadn't."

They were in the conference room and Esposito picked up the picture of Martha and Tyler. "Hey Castle, your mom out with a younger man?"

Castle nodded. "You know mother, she would kill a guy her age. She needs a younger man for the stamina."

Esposito laughed. "Are we going to find any in here of you?"

Kate jumped in. "No, the owner of the building made him sign an agreement to never photograph me, Castle or Alexis to get an office in that building. There are several agents of authors and actors in there, he really needed to be in that building."

Kate picked up her phone but before doing so she handed a paper to Ryan. "You need to call Tyler and get him here, I'll call Martha."

She heard the ring. _"Hello?"_

"Martha, this is Kate we need you to come to the precinct and talk to us about this latest case we have."

"_No problem darling, I'll be right there."_

"You didn't ask me what it was about."

"_I trust you Kate, if you need to talk to me then I'll take you on your word. Is Richard doing okay?"_

"Yes Martha, he's actually being rather helpful today."

"_That's wonderful Katherine, I'll see you in 2o minutes." _Kate put her phone down and spoke to the guys but looked at Castle. "She didn't even question why I wanted her here, just said she trusted me."

Esposito laughed. "Beckett if you called your dad to come and help he would, no questions asked. This is Castle's mom, same thing she wants to help."

Ryan walked back in. "Tyler said give him 5 minutes he was just paying for his coffee and he would be right over."

They were all back at the desks when the elevator opened and a younger man walked over with an officer. "Detective Beckett you needed to see this man?"

"Yes thank you LT." She stood up and put out her hand. "Tyler thanks for coming, I'm Detective Beckett and we need to talk to you about a murder that happened yesterday."

The guy looked over as Castle came out of the break room with coffee for Kate, he smiled real big. "Big brother Richard, it has been much too long."

Castle put the coffee down and hugged the young man. "Tyler that's because when you started getting big you stopped coming over, we miss you young man." He nodded toward Kate. "I see you met Detective Beckett?"

"Sure did Richard, you've been holding out on me man. No wonder you won't move on from Nikki Heat books, if I got to run around with her every day I would learn to write really fast."

Castle smiled. "So how's your dad doing?"

"He does fine, he never really got over the break up with Martha but he's glad she stuck around with me. You know he loved her so much."

"I wish he would have married her, he's a great man and was good for her." He looked at Kate. "So you need to go speak with Tyler before mother gets here?"

She nodded. "Espo join me on this one, it's a conflict for Castle."

The guy looked at Castle. "When you get done with this case you should come to see dad, he misses you and Alexis too."

Castle nodded. "Have Duke give me a call, we'll take him out for dinner and he won't have to run into mother."

Esposito walked off with the young man and Kate looked at Castle. "So you let us think he was dating your mom, really quick give me the story."

"Simple his dad and my mother were engaged when Alexis was much younger, she felt reined in by him she said no man stifles Martha Rogers and broke up with him." Kate nodded and then followed the path that Esposito had taken when he took Tyler to interrogation.

They were in interrogation, Ryan and Castle were watching from observation. Kate pulled the picture out. "Tyler do you know who Junior Dylan is?"

"Everyone in the business knows him, he gets close to agents so he can get inside information on taking pictures. But it's not just the pictures, it's what he does with them. This one of me with Martha, he made her sound like a washed up actress screwing a young actor."

Esposito nodded. "You just gave us motive for murder, Junior Dylan was hit by a car in an alley and killed yesterday morning."

Tyler shook his head. "Wait he's dead?"

Kate jumped in. "Yes and we are looking at the people he took photos of that maybe didn't want those taken."

Tyler smiled. "Well number one that picture isn't motive to kill anyone, Martha and I had a big laugh over it. She said it made her look like a cougar and well I'm fairly new to the business, Martha is the one I owe my career too. Yes we had a big laugh but neither one of got mad over it, I mean it's harmless."

Esposito looked across at him. "So you weren't at all mad because he took this picture and basically accused her of sleeping with a younger man?"

"Detective this is not a life ending moment, one person that taught me to live for all you can get is Richard. He was like my big brother for years, plus he taught me that no press is bad for someone in the business. Good or bad press means your name is out there, Martha backed him up on it. He took me and Alexis to the zoo when she was little. I had been in some commercials but the big deal was Richard. A picture came out that said _Richard Castle was seen at the zoo with his children, the daughter he claims and the son that is his love child."_

Kate smiled. "So he didn't get mad about that?"

"He called the paper and made them print a retraction and state the fact that I was his younger brother to be, so they did. But he said any press means his name was out there and people were interested. So you think someone he took a picture of did this? Unless he really did something nasty to them it's not likely."

She smiled and stood. "Thank you so much for talking to us Tyler."

"No problem it gave me a chance to reconnect with my big brother anyway, he helped me out in so many ways. It's been almost 2 years since I've seen him but I talked to him one day and he was going on and on about this woman he was in love with."

Esposito laughed. "That was his specialty back then, woman of the week."

"No it was Detective Beckett." He smiled at Kate. "My big brother has a huge heart but he doesn't trust easily or fall in love on a whim, that's me."

They walked out of the interrogation room just as Martha and Alexis got off the elevator, they saw Tyler and Alexis ran to him. "Uncle Ty, long time no see bud." Then she looked at her dad. "Ty and now Gram, what the hell is going on dad?"

He looked past her to Kate. "Take mother on in so I can talk to Alexis."

Kate looked at the guys. "Ryan, you and Espo take this one because I'm in conflict here. I can't talk to my partner's mother."

Kate, Tyler, Alexis and Castle walked the observation room then Kate started to talk. "Alexis there was a murder yesterday morning and the man was murdered was a photographer. He took pictures and then put any caption he wanted with them, then he sold them to the highest bidder. He took a picture of Martha and Tyler at a premiere and made it seem like a date. We just needed to talk to them."

Alexis looked at Kate. "My gram or my Uncle Ty would never kill anyone, you know my gram better than that."

Castle stepped in. "Alexis they have to talk to everyone with a photo and I'm sure mom is not minding one bit, this is like open stage day for her.

Ryan pulled out the picture. "Ms. R a man by the name of Junior Dylan was murdered yesterday, when his office was searched this picture of you and Tyler was discovered. We have to talk to everyone he took pictures of without permission."

She looked at the picture and smiled. "Lovely picture, I actually have this in my scrapbook. I was so proud of Ty getting that role, so was Richard and we all went that night."

Esposito looked across the table. "But he didn't take any of Castle that night?"

"Now that I think about it this photographer was very strange, he took pictures of us but anytime we were with Richard or Alexis he would just take a picture of someone else. He took several of us that night, I'm surprised you didn't find more. When we got ready to leave the loft that evening it was funny because Richard said that his mother would get the reputation of being a cougar."

Ryan smiled. "So you knew this guy?"

"Oh yes but after this he stopped taking pictures of me. I told Richard one time that no press hurts your career so even if you get bad press, your name is out there. This wasn't bad for me, I mean look at him but most people there knew he was like a son to me. No one deserves to die no matter how much of a scum they happen to be."

Esposito nodded. "Thank you for talking to us Ms. R, I mean we aren't accusing you but we had to talk to you."

She smiled. "That's okay Javier, this is no big deal. Now tell me something, have the two of you noticed what we have about Richard and Katherine?"

Suddenly in observation the two of them looked at each other. Esposito smiled. "What exactly do you mean Ms. R?"

"Oh please you have to be deaf, dumb and blind to be around the two of them and not figure it out. Please don't tell me that some of the best detectives in New York doesn't see it either." She got up and started for the door. "Are we done? I have a class starting soon."

Ryan nodded. "We're done Ms. R and thanks again."

They all walked out together, Martha hugged Kate and placed an air kiss beside Castle's cheek. "Alexis and Tyler, let's go kids and let the work on this case. Katherine we'll see you tonight darling."

Kate spoke up. "Castle is better so I don't know that I'm coming over."

Martha turned around. "It wasn't a question Katherine, we'll see you this evening."

When they got on the elevator Castle sighed. "And Martha Rogers makes an exit."

Kate looked at Castle. "So why didn't I ever meet Tyler, with me being your best friend and all?"

He smiled. "Oh come on Beckett, look at me and think about my age. Any man that introduces a beautiful woman to his younger brother or even a guy that's like a younger brother it's like saying you want to fix them up."

She put her hand on his arm. "Yes he's good looking and younger but he's not you Castle." All of the guys watched her as she walked to the break room.

Ryan smiled. "He's not you Castle."

They heard Beckett yell from the break room. "Shut up Ryan."

**TBC**

Next chapter will enter some drama and I guess the M rating waits until then… and more on the case.


	4. Love Them and Leave Them

**Title: Define Partner**

Summary: More on the case and this time Gina is brought in to be questioned along with a few others. Now a suspect is finally brought in for questioning and they are closer to solving the case. This might change it to M rating, I have to see where it goes from here. Now before someone mentions it in a review… Montgomery is making an appearance, so this is not canon because I have her breaking up with Josh before Montgomery dies. Actually he won't die in this fic.

Disclaimer: I own only my own characters, if they are on the show then they are not mine.

_A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, follows and favorites… truly appreciated. I have one request, if you are going to review as "guest" don't ask questions in your review, I can't answer you. Step it up and sign in… own your review. Now yes this started as a two-shot but because of some requests from people who sign in and own their review, I am fulfilling those requests and from here I don't know where it's going… if you don't like where I'm headed, don't read it. I do appreciate my readers though._

**Chapter Four: Love Them and Leave Them**

Beckett, Esposito and Ryan sat in the conference room going over more information from the office, suddenly Ryan looked over at Beckett. "Hey Beckett, where did Castle run off to?"

"I'm not sure, he got a phone call and then said he would be right back."

Esposito smiled. "So his mother is really a matchmaker when it comes to the two of you."

She rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it and the only one that can be worse at times is Alexis. Then this morning at the office I had to listen to Paula talk about the books being love letters to me. He said she says that because she got a chapter in Storm Fall."

Ryan looked over at Beckett and frowned. "I wonder if he slept with her too."

"He says he didn't, I asked him while we were at the office building. He said they would kill each other, but sometimes I feel that way about the two of us."

Suddenly Lanie walked through the door. "So who is Castle outside talking to?"

Beckett looked up at her. "I don't know, he got a phone call and said he would be right back."

"Well he's outside talking to some older man and when the man walked up to him I heard him call Castle son and he hugged him. It looks pretty intense out there."

Beckett decided to send him a text but make it look like it was about the case.

**Kate: **We have to bring Gina and this Douglas guy in for questioning. Do you want to go home first?"

**Castle: **No, let me finish talking to Tyler's dad and I'll be right back in. I'll go in observation when you call her in but I won't have anything to do with the conversation.

She looked up from her phone. "He's talking to Tyler's dad but he said he'll be in soon. We have to call Gina in and Douglas this assistant at Black Pawn. We found a picture that shows them out together while she was still with Castle."

Lanie shook her head. "No wonder they broke up."

Ryan spoke up without thinking about it. "That's not why they broke up."

Esposito looked at Ryan. "You mean none of us know the real reason but you do bro? Oh you have to share that right now."

Ryan looked around. "You mean he didn't tell anyone else?" They all shook their heads in the negative. "Well he didn't tell me in confidence I just assumed he told everyone. She accused him of sleeping with Beckett and he told her that he didn't cheat. She asked him why he started seeing her again and he said that Beckett was with Demming and he was lonely."

Suddenly her head went up. "Are you serious? I wasn't with Demming anymore."

Ryan shrugged. "When he found that out then you were with Josh, he stayed with Gina but he said that she constantly yelled at him over meeting up with you so he broke it off. He said he didn't love her so it wasn't working."

Lanie smiled. "Of course he didn't love her, he was already in love with you Kate."

"Now you sound like Martha, he doesn't love me like that. Plus we are just friends, I mean we are best friends but that is the only way he thinks of me."

Lanie looked out of the door. "He's coming back so shut up guys."

Suddenly Castle came around the corner. "Sorry, Tyler's dad called me and said that Tyler told him what happened so he wanted to come and talk to me about the situation with the picture of my mother and Tyler. He's still pretty hurt over her but he's a great guy."

Beckett looked at him. "Maybe we should talk to him, was he mad about the picture?"

"He didn't know about it until Tyler told him. He was laughing about it and said that my mother could be a cougar and that's probably why she wouldn't marry an older guy like him. I mean he knows my previous step fathers."

Esposito stood up. "We have several people to call to talk to this afternoon, two of them being Gina and this Douglas guy."

Castle laughed. "Douglas won't even swat a fly but for laughs call him in and talk to him. Show him the crime scene photo and watch him turn green and puke, it will make for a nice joke anyway."

Beckett smiled. "Oh please act like you're not jealous that this guy was sleeping with Gina when you were."

He started for the break room. "What you just said would make sense Beckett if I did indeed sleep with her, but I didn't. It somehow felt too much like cheating on someone else. I need coffee, excuse me."

Montgomery came out of his office and looked around. "Is Castle here?"

Beckett looked over at her boss. "He's in the break room getting coffee sir." She watched him walk in the break room and then saw Castle follow Montgomery to the office where he closed to the door. She saw both of them smiling. "Well I guess it's nothing big." She looked at the others. "Okay we need to make the phone calls and get these people in here."

Lanie spoke low. "Ex-boyfriend at elevator Kate."

Josh stopped by Beckett's desk with a box. "Hey Kate, can we talk?"

She stood up and motioned for Lanie to follow. "Let's go in the break room, guys get on those phone calls."

When they got in the break room he turned to her. "Can we talk privately?"

"You can talk in front of Lanie, so what's up?"

"I brought your stuff and I wanted to know if we could go to your place and get my things, I'm leaving in about 3 hours and I'm going to Haiti for a year or maybe more."

"Lanie has a key to my place, she can follow you and wait while you get your stuff. I shouldn't have much there anyway that belongs to you."

"Can I have one final goodbye hug? I don't like the way things ended and I hoped that we could part as friends?"

She nodded and put her arms around his neck. "I do wish you luck Josh but I have to be honest in the fact that I don't love you."

She pulled back from the hug and dropped her arms. "You're in love with your writer boy?"

"Don't call him that and we are just friends, just because I don't love you that doesn't mean I have my sights set on someone else. I just didn't want to stay in a relationship that isn't going anywhere."

He nodded and looked over at Lanie. "Well let's go." They walked out of the break room and she looked toward Montgomery's office but Castle wasn't there.

"Where's Castle?"

Esposito hung up the phone and looked at her. "He came out and asked where you were, then he walked to the break room door. When he looked inside the break room he turned around and left saying he was feeling tired from being sick and to let you know he went home."

She walked over to the desks shared by her partners. "So who have you called so far?"

Ryan spoke up. "We have 10 people coming in today, which includes Gina and this Douglas guy. She said she would be right in and so did he, they must be together."

Beckett rolled her eyes. "They both work at Black Pawn, of course they are together."

They worked on the murder board listing everyone they would be talking to when Kate heard a voice. "Well Detective Beckett, you couldn't steal Richard one way so you have me brought in for questioning?"

"Gina it's about a photographer that was murdered, we have to talk to everyone he took pictures of."

The man beside her smiled. "Calm down Gina, stop assuming everything is based on your break up with Richard. The world didn't stop because he dumped you." He walked over and put his hand out. "I'm Douglas Crane, and you are Detective Beckett that Richard talks so much about. I can see why he's so smitten with you."

She shook his hand and smiled. "He's not smitten, he's my best friend and partner. If you'll wait right here I'll get my boss to sit in on this interview with you."

Gina spoke up. "I thought Richard did that kind of thing with you."

"He left early to go home and rest, he has been real sick." She looked at the guys. "Go on in with Gina and I'll get Montgomery to interview with me."

She walked to the office and opened the door. "Sir, will you sit in on an interview with me? Castle was tired from being sick and went home."

Montgomery smiled. "I'll sit in with you but we both know that's not why he left, but I'm staying out of it and you can fix this one on your own."

_**Interrogation room A**_

"Douglas, I'm Detective Beckett as you know and this is Captain Montgomery. I want to thank you for coming in and talking to us. This photographer Junior Dylan, do you know him or remember seeing him somewhere?"

He smiled. "Everyone knows Junior, I'm surprised he hasn't chased you and Richard around. The guy doesn't care who he takes pictures of because he adds his own caption and those rags that buy from him will print anything."

"Well since this picture was taken when Gina was seeing Richard Castle, which had to make one of you mad."

"You're kidding right? They were not officially together when this picture was taken, at least that is what Gina told me."

Montgomery smiled. "She lied, Richard Castle saw the picture and said they were together when this was taken. So you had no idea she was still seeing Castle when this picture was taken?"

"No, she told me that he ended it almost 2 weeks before so I had no reason to be upset about the picture."

Beckett looked at the picture and then back up. "They were still together, when they broke up he was on the phone with her here and I overheard the conversation. So she lied to you. This means you had no motive really to kill Junior."

"Kill Junior? I don't even like to kill insects although they are among the same species. Honestly I don't like what this guy did for a living but it didn't hurt my job or my life and he rarely took any pictures of me. He only took two or three that I know of and I was out with Gina and like I said I thought she was single at the time when we started dating."

Beckett nodded. "Thanks for coming in we just have to talk to everyone."

He nodded. "I understand and I don't mind, just ignore Gina she's jealous of you. She thought she would get remarried to Richard at one time but it's hard to commit to one person when you're in love with someone else."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, we have too many people on that bandwagon." He got up and walked out with her and Montgomery behind him.

When they got out Gina looked at them. "So are you done messing in my life right now?"

Beckett had enough of her mouth. "Oh chill Gina, if you hadn't cheated on Castle and lied about it then we might not have had to bring you in. The reason we wanted to talk to the two of you is because this picture was the way Castle found out you were cheating."

She laughed. "Oh please Detective Beckett there was never anything between us when we got back together for that short time, his mind was always on you. I was a distraction because you weren't free or you don't feel that way about him. Anyway good luck on your case and please tell Richard hello for me, there really are no bad feelings between us."

Beckett nodded. "I'll tell him and really I'm sorry but we have to do our jobs here."

Douglas cut in. "We'll be on our way then and good luck, Richard says this team is the best so I know you'll solve it." They all shook hands and left.

Beckett sat down at her desk and the guys gathered around. "So counting Martha, Tyler, Gina and Douglas we have talked to 14 people and no one had any reason to kill him. Maybe we're going about this all wrong." She stood up and grabbed her jacket. "Anyway I'm going home and I suggest you guys do the same. We'll pick up on this tomorrow plus I need to check on Castle."

Ryan smiled. "Tell him hi for us and we hope he's feeling better." She nodded and left.

Kate knocked on the door and Alexis answered. "Detective Beckett, come on in. Sorry dad's in bed asleep, he said that he was feeling bad again and tired so he went to bed earlier today."

She walked in and put her things down then after hanging up her jacket and kicking off her shoes, she picked up the box of books and walked on in. She put the books on the table. "Your dad autographed these books but they want my autograph as well, your dad wanted me to sign them and Paula is picking them up here later. I'll just go check on him and then sit down to sign these. One more thing, please call me Kate."

Alexis nodded and then started for the kitchen. "I'll make you some coffee, we were just ordering take out tonight if you want to join us. It's just pizza but you're welcome."

She smiled. "I would love to, thank you Alexis."

Kate walked in Castle's room and sat down on the bed beside him. "Castle, hey wake up."

He opened his eyes but didn't smile. "What are you doing here Beckett?"

"I have to do those books for Paula, she's picking them up here later. Plus you left without talking to me and told the guys you were sick again, I was worried."

"How does Josh feel about you being back here after you getting back together?"

"We aren't back together, he came to say goodbye before leaving for Haiti and he brought my things that he had at his place. He's going to be gone for a year or more and he didn't want to leave with things the way they were. I sent Lanie to get his things from my place so we had a clean break up without bad feelings." She put her hand on his face and then ran her fingers through his hair. "Please tell me you didn't leave for that reason?"

"I saw him and I thought the two of you were patching things up. I was feeling tired so I thought it would be better to come home and get some rest."

She kissed his cheek. "Go back to sleep, Alexis is ordering pizza if you get hungry later."

"Come back in before you leave."

She turned back the door and smiled. "I hadn't planned on leaving tonight, I'll come in to tell you goodnight." She walked back out to see Alexis pouring coffee. "Thanks Alexis, I guess he's really tired." She sat down at the table and picked up a book. "So help me with this? I don't know how to autograph books, what to say."

"Well who are they for?"

"These go to a writing class at NYU, I guess they really like your dad but for some reason they requested I sign them also."

"College kids, put something like follow your dreams or something like that. Make sure you sign Nikki in quotation marks and then put your name with your title."

Kate smiled. "Thanks Alexis, that sounds great. So where is Martha?"

"She's upstairs, she wanted to look over some stuff after class and she said she would be on down." She got up. "Can I put your overnight bag upstairs for you?"

Kate smiled. "Just put it in your dad's room if you don't mind."

Alexis surprised her by running over and kissing her on the head. "This makes me very happy, I know it's a bit creepy for me to say that but it just makes me very happy."

Kate smiled. "Let's see if your dad feels the same way later." She got the books signed and when the pizza arrived she went to see if Castle wanted to eat but he said he would pass and just sleep. She ate pizza with Martha and Alexis, they talked some about the case and then while they were talking Paula stopped by to get the books. She thanked Kate for autographing them for her and then left quickly saying she had a date.

Martha looked up from the television and smiled over at Kate. "Oh darling you look worn out, go on to bed and get some sleep."

Kate stood up and smiled at her and Alexis. "I think I will, goodnight and thanks both of you for hanging out with me tonight."

Alexis hugged her. "It was fun, I'll see you in the morning."

They both watched as Kate walked toward Castle's room. She got one of his t-shirts out then went in the bathroom to change, brush her teeth and get ready for bed. Then she walked out and got under the covers, after turning out the light she cuddled close to him. He immediately opened his eyes. "Kate what are you doing in here?"

"I'm tired Rick, now go back to sleep." He put his arm around her and cuddled close.

"Goodnight Kate, I love you."

"Goodnight Rick, I love you too."

He smiled and whispered in her ear. "What happened to only friends and partners?"

She laughed as she turned over and hugged him close and kissed him. "Oh please, you believed that? No one has believed that for the longest time. Now go to sleep, I don't want you getting tired on me at work tomorrow, I need my partner with me."

**TBC**

Sorry I guess the M rating is going to have to wait for next chapter… they had to work things out first and next chapter… CASE IS SOLVED…. YES!


	5. You Will Be Loved

**Title: Define Partner**

**Not a new chapter... I fixed some things in this chapter so this is a reposting! I'm working on chapter 6 and will post soon.**

Summary: This was supposed to be the last chapter but I got involved and some plot bunnies hopped in my head and refused to leave so anyway this gets one more chapter and then they get evicted …. So much has changed and case gets solved.

A/N: To address things I can't answer through reply. The reason I had her ask Alexis for help with the autograph, yes she's smart but she doesn't autograph the books. He does, that is his world and by extension Alexis' world. As a homicide detective she's smart in that work but not in what to autograph in a book for students of a writing class. When you step outside your world sometimes it's a bit daunting no matter how smart you are. And on the reason he left, he had been sick so saying he was tired could really have been fact. He had been sick for days and he came back the day after he couldn't even sit up so her believing he was tired was very believable.

Disclaimer: Chapter One

**Chapter Five: You Will Be Loved**

_**Castle's loft, 5 a.m.**_

Castle opened his eyes and looked at the clock when he felt hands roaming on his body. "Beckett please tell me you're awake."

"Oh I'm awake Rick, and let me tell you it has taken you way too long to wake up, well one part of you has been awake for quite some time but the rest of you needs to catch up babe. You better hope no one calls in the next few minutes." He opened his eyes just as Kate was leaning up to kiss him on the lips. After the kiss she smiled. "Now Rick we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"What are we doing Kate?"

She climbed up on him and leaned in to whisper. "You were asleep when I came to bed and I was really tired but you slept most of the afternoon yesterday and I'm pretty well rested this morning. I was hoping that maybe you could become more than just my best friend and partner."

He pulled her the rest of the way on top of him and noticed that she had on his shirt and nothing else. "Did you sleep with no panties on all night?"

"See what you miss when you're tired Rick?"

"How about you get rid of that shirt?"

She smiled and kissed him. "Well how about you get rid of everything, it's only fair. Before you ask yes the door is locked so no one is going to come in on us plus they know I'm sleeping in here."

"How do they know you're in here?"

"I'm laying up here soaking wet and you're incredibly hard, do you really want to discuss this now?"

He smiled as he moved her off of him so he could get up and take off his clothes. "No you're right, we'll talk about that later." He stripped naked and then took the shirt off of her. He laid down on the bed and pulled her back up on top of him and moved her to where she was straddling him. She sat down on him and he watched her face as she pushed him inside of her, she closed her eyes and smiled. When she opened her eyes again she was still smiling.

"You feel so good inside of me Rick." She leaned forward and kissed him. Then she started moving on top of him while he moved inside of her. Soon they were rocking faster and almost to the point of screaming each other's names. He didn't think to say anything until after he came inside of her then she smiled at the look on his face. "Don't look so scared babe, I'm on the pill and I know it's not 100% but I don't want anything between us."

He nodded. "As long as you're okay with it them so am I."

She got up and put her hand out. "Shower with me?" He took her hand and nodded. They made love again in the shower then after drying off she put his t-shirt back on while he put on boxers and they got back in bed after she unlocked the door.

"Okay you were going to tell me how they knew you were sleeping in here."

"Alexis offered to take my bag upstairs while I was autographing the books but I asked her to just put it in here. He kissed me on the head and said it might be creepy but that made her happy. We watched television for a while after dinner but then Martha told me to go to bed because I looked worn out. The two of them sat there and watched me come in here."

He smiled. "They had a feeling it was more anyway. So are you okay with me not going in with you this morning? I do need to write but I'll come in at lunchtime and bring you some lunch and help you from there."

"I'm good with that as long as you come at lunchtime, I'll miss you though. I missed you yesterday after you left. What did Montgomery want to see you about?"

"To thank me, he said something to his brother-in-law that made him a bit upset. I got him some good Yankees seats to take his brother-in-law to a game, they are okay now. He just wanted to say thanks from him and Evelyn, but I told him no thanks was needed, I was glad to do it."

"You're a good man Rick."

"It means so much to me that you think that now."

They heard a knock on the door and a voice. "Hey are you up Kate?"

She answered. "We're both awake Lex, come on in sweetie."

Alexis walked in the room and sat down on the bed. "I was going to start coffee and breakfast but not if you guys aren't getting up for a while."

Kate smiled. "I'm getting up because I need to get to work, I want this case solved today so I can take the weekend off. What are your plans for tomorrow?"

Alexis shrugged. "I didn't have any really."

"How about if we get this case solved you have breakfast out with me in the morning and we go do some shopping? If we don't solve it today then the first day I have off after we solve it then that morning is yours."

Alexis leaned down and hugged her. "Thank you Kate, that means so much to me. I'll go get everything started and let you guys get dressed, I'll fix pancakes."

"Oh don't go to any trouble Lex."

"It's no trouble Kate, really. We're celebrating this morning, you and my dad are really together now."

_**Castle's office after breakfast**_

Kate came out of Castle's bedroom with her bag and her phone, he was sitting at his desk, and he looked up when she came out of the bedroom. "You heading out?"

She walked over and sat down on his lap, put her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "You better come in at lunchtime, I'm going to miss you this morning."

He kissed her. "I promise, I'll be there at lunch and I'll even bring you lunch." He kissed her again.

She leaned close to his ear. "I love you Rick." She got off of his lap and walked to the office door and then turned around. "Hey if you get some time you could call me this morning." He smiled as she turned around and walked out.

_**The Precinct**_

Kate walked in with her coffee and sat down at her desk. Esposito turned around and smiled. "No shadow this morning?"

"No, he's writing this morning but he'll be here at lunchtime. After being sick for so many days he had to catch up on his writing."

Ryan looked up. "How is he today?"

"He's fine, like I said he's writing. Now I've got plans for tomorrow so let's get this case solved."

Esposito laughed. "Got a date with Castle for tomorrow?"

"Actually I have plans with Lex tomorrow, breakfast and shopping so we need to get this solved. I don't intend to let her down." She opened a file and then looked up. "Where are we on this?"

Ryan walked over and pointed at Castle's chair and she nodded, after sitting he started speaking. "We have a different direction to go in this morning, if you were here early instead of sleeping in then maybe we could have shared it earlier." He laughed. "I'm just joking, anyway there was some problem with this photographer and some of the rag mags he sold some pictures to when they started getting sued."

She looked down as her phone rang and she saw that it was Castle but as she stood up she looked back at Ryan. "By the way I wasn't sleeping in this morning I had to check on Castle." Then she put her phone to her ear. "Hey Castle, what's up?"

"_I wanted to know if the guys want lunch when I come in later."_

"Where are you going?"

"_I thought I would just go to Remy's."_

"That would be great if you don't mind, it looks like we're going to have a busy morning here."

"_Okay, I'll just bring burgers and fries for everyone then. I'll be there around 12:30 then, so I'll see you then. I love you Kate."_

"I love you too Rick." Then she walked back to her desk. "Castle said he would just bring lunch in for everyone today when he comes, he's going to Remy's."

Ryan looked up from the file. Okay we have four magazines that have been sued recently and with fairly hefty price tags if they lose, so we have three editors coming in without lawyers and one coming in with. Two are coming in before lunch and two after."

She looked up. "Hey Espo text Lanie and see if she wants to eat lunch with us. Maybe she can give us more information on this." Then she looked over at Ryan. "So you think magazines getting sued over his pictures maybe have caused this murder?"

He shrugged. "Well we questioned everyone with pictures that were paired with questionable captions that hadn't been published yet, none of them seemed to care and well look at Ms. R she even laughed about it."

Esposito looked up. "Lanie said yes to lunch and thank you."

She sent a text out.

**Kate: **Lanie is joining us if you don't mind 3

**Castle: **That's fine, I'm on a roll it must have been the inspiration from this morning. I love you.

**Kate: **I love you too. I could provide inspiration again for tomorrow if you need it.

**Castle: **I wasn't planning to write tomorrow but you're welcome to stay again, I loved having you in my arms.

**Kate: **I loved being in your arms and your shirt.

**Castle: **I miss you, but I promised myself I would stay home until lunch time.

**Kate: **I miss you too, don't do this every day. Go write then get your ass here. Love you Babe.

She looked up to see the guys looking at her with amused expressions on their faces. "What?"

Ryan laughed. "You were smiling while you were texting."

"Oh I was just letting Castle know that Lanie was joining us for lunch, he said he's getting so much done on his writing this morning."

Ryan shook his head. "It's just strange seeing you getting almost giddy over a text."

She looked up. "Oh is that someone to question about a murder? Let's do our job, how does that sound. Investigate a murder instead of my life."

Esposito and Kate went in with the first Editor but he had an alibi and really no reason to murder the photographer. He was the one that was being sued for the least amount and he said he wasn't worried. When Kate and Esposito came out of interrogation she shook her head. "Well I guess we can cross out his name, do you guys agree?"

Ryan nodded. "This guy didn't seem to care, so he wouldn't have killed him. I guess we're on to number two who is due to arrive in about 10 minutes."

Kate started walking toward her desk. "Espo write up the notes from this interview and I'll update the board."

When the second guy came in Kate watched from observation with Montgomery while Ryan and Esposito did the questioning. She noticed that Montgomery kept looking over at her. "Castle not coming in today Detective?"

"He wanted to write this morning, he's coming in at lunchtime for the rest of the day."

He smiled. "Oh you checked on him this morning?"

"Yes sir, he was sick and then yesterday he left early saying he was tired. Paula had some books for me to autograph, I had to drop them off at the loft for her to pick up. He had autographed them but they wanted my signature too. Anyway Martha and Alexis wanted me to stay and eat with them, Castle was sleeping."

He nodded. "For someone who never wanted a partner you sure have taken to working with a partner."

She smiled. "He is more than a partner sir, he's my best friend." She looked back in the interrogation room and sighed. "This is like the first one, this guy doesn't care either. I mean for what they are being sued for they should care but what we think matters money wise and what matters to them is really different. This is when I need Castle here, he would be able to tell us just what amount would matter."

"He's been good for you Kate."

She smiled. "Yes sir, I have to agree with you there he has been good for me and no matter how much I fought the idea in the beginning I'm in this now." She saw them getting up and shook her head. "Well we have the two after lunch, let's hope one of them did this. I mean how can we have a murder with so many people with motive and no one killed him?"

Montgomery smiled as he left the room. "That is why homicide has the best detectives Beckett, you and the guys will solve this and by guys I mean Castle included, even though he's not a detective. The four of you have come up with things that boggle the mind, I'm going to meet my wife for lunch and I'll be back later."

They walked out of interrogation once again sure that this wasn't their man. Lanie was sitting at Esposito's desk and Kate looked at her. "Please oh please tell us you have something else that could help us."

Before she could speak Martha and Alexis got off the elevator with bags from Remy's. Alexis walked over to Kate and handed her a bag then hugged her. "How's the case going?"

"Nowhere right now but we have two more guys coming in after lunch, where's your dad he didn't bail on me did he?"

They walked in the break room where Martha was setting up lunch and everyone was sitting around the table. "I brought Richard's lunch too he'll be right here, his lawyer stopped him at Remy's, he called him yesterday about a change in his will and he wanted to set up a time for Richard to come and actually sign the papers."

Kate looked at Martha. "What kind of change in his will?"

"Oh something to do with who money is left to and legal guardianship of Alexis should something happen to him."

Lanie laughed and looked at Alexis. "You would just live with your mother right?"

Alexis shook her head. "No, dad has sole custody of me and mom has no legal rights at all. If something ever happens to dad I go to Kate, isn't that right Kate?"

She knew they had the discussion years earlier but she didn't know he was going to make it legal, she thought he was just spouting off but it was Richard Castle. She put her arm around Alexis. "Yes sweetie but we hope nothing happens to your dad ever, but I did promise him our first year knowing each other if anything ever happened to him I would take care of you."

Suddenly the man in question appeared at the door and Alexis smiled. "Hey daddy, get everything cleared up with the lawyer?"

"Yes the paperwork is waiting for me to sign it I just have to go sign it, can we discuss this tonight?"

She smiled. "Sure, we need to discuss the case anyway."

Martha hugged Kate. "So Katherine, you'll be home for dinner with us tonight?"

"It depends upon the case but hopefully, don't go to any trouble."

Alexis hugged her and then her dad. "Just let us know how things are going and then we'll plan dinner."

Kate sat down beside Castle. "Thanks for getting lunch for everyone."

He smiled at her. "So how's the case going?"

Ryan shook his head. "Banging our heads against the wall man, we could have used you here this morning. These guys are being sued for pictures that this guy took but its like this kind of money means nothing to these guys, you deal in more money than obviously we do so you could have told us that it meant nothing to them."

"Unless they were lying to you about it, you have their financials?"

Esposito handed two files to Castle. "Here are the two guys coming in after lunch."

They ate while Castle looked over the files, then he looked at Kate and she knew that look. "What is it Castle."

"This is your most likely, this guy is worse than the photographer. He started out as a photographer and probably still takes some pictures for his low budget rag magazine. No one buys that crap he pushes and that's probably why he prints so many lies in that rag."

Ryan smiled. "You've been mentioned in it before, haven't you?"

"No not me personally but he has gone after other writers at Black Pawn and just other writers in general but he has stayed away from me. My lawyer is pretty good about sensing trouble and taking care of it before it starts."

Esposito looked over at him. "So what makes you think going by his financials it could be him?"

"He was being sued, he doesn't have that kind of money. Most of these figures are fake, I can call my accountant to come in and help out with this but I'm pretty good with figures like this." Then he looked at Kate and smiled. "And well figures like that."

She hit him on the arm. "Just stick with the case and stop flirting."

He smiled back at the guys. "Ask him about these two columns of income about the subscriptions online, his rag is not online. After we eat I can show you, and this column says he gets income from certain advertisers. Half of these advertisers would not advertise in a rag like this, they don't want to be associated with his kind of lies. You can call them and ask them but I know the owners of over half of the companies."

Ryan nodded. "We'll take your word for it, you've had good information before." He turned to Lanie. "So did you have something to add?"

"Actually I do and it's compliments of Purlmutter helping me. The car you're looking for is a 1976 Ford, he saw something when I was doing the autopsy on the victim. There was a design of some kind in his thigh, there is a picture on Javi's desk. The color of the car is army green because we found paint chips in the wounds but they were deeps in the wounds."

Castle looked on in the file. "Anyone want to guess what contestant number one drives?"

Kate picked up her trash and after picking up Castle's trash threw it all in the trash can, the others followed. "Here's the file Espo, go check on this stuff and we'll be right there I need to ask Castle about something."

When they were left alone she leaned up to his face and kissed him. "We apparently need to talk to tonight, we need to do other things tonight too. I love you Rick."

"I love too Kate."

Ryan and Castle were standing in the observation room watching the interrogation of Mr. Laser, the one Castle picked out as the most likely. Ryan smiled. "He's sweaty and fidgeting, he's hiding something."

Kate brought up the accounts that Castle said were bogus and he wiped his forehead then started stutter and laughed. "You are accusing me of murder because of some fancy accounting?"

Esposito shook his head. "No we have more than that, he was hit by the same kind of car that you drive and right now we are having your car looked over by CSU team and they are going over it with everything. If you washed it, doesn't matter they can find anything. You are using bogus accounting to make it look like you can afford the lawsuits brought about by you buying pictures from Mr. Dylan."

Kate shoved the crime scene picture in front of him. "This is where we start adding up everything when 2 + 2 = 4 and someone goes away for murder."

Castle looked at Ryan and smiled. "Man she is so damn sexy when she uses that line."

Mr. Laser looked across the table and nodded. "Okay I ran him down but I didn't mean to kill the bastard, I was mad because of the pictures and the lawsuits. I just wanted to hurt him, I didn't know he would die."

Esposito read him his rights and motioned for a couple of uniforms to take him to lock up. When they got out to their desk Castle looked at them. "So celebrate at the Old Haunt? Drinks on the house?"

Ryan picked up his phone. "Let me call Jenny and see if she wants to join us, we'll meet you there."

Kate smiled at him. "Thanks, you helped us solve another one. You've been a great partner Castle, I hope you know how much I appreciate your help here."

Esposito walked over and fist bumped with Castle. "Goes for me too bro, thanks for helping on this one."

He smiled. "Just trying to pull my weight around here but I appreciate the thank you from both of you." He looked at Kate. "Ready to go?"

"Yes ad on the way I need to call Martha and let her know we'll be home for dinner." She dialed her phone. "Hey Martha."

"_Katherine, how's the case?"_

"We arrested someone, actually Castle helped on this one. So we're going out for drinks and we will be home for dinner but promise me that you won't go to any trouble."

"_I promise. Alexis wants to know if you'll be here in the morning or if you'll pick her up?"_

"I'll be there, we'll see you later." She hung up and looked at Castle. "So your mom is fixing dinner or ordering in, we need to be home for dinner."

"Do you need to swing by the place you used to call home until yesterday and pick up clothes for tomorrow?"

She smiled. "Yes and then maybe we could do a sleepover at my place tomorrow night?"

**TBC**

Promise… last chapter, the Old Haunt for some fun. Breakfast and shopping with Alexis and exactly what he signed for the lawyer. Then this one is done. Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows… I sooo deeply appreciate each and every one of you so very much! My fan fic BFF (You know who you are) I'll finish up the others and start another one for you soon. ;)


End file.
